De vuelta otra vez a mi vida
by SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA
Summary: Sakura se caso porque él había prometido ayudarla, pero se dio cuenta que al final lo único que obtuvo fue vergüenza :)...RE-EDITADO
1. Chapter 1

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad del grupo Clamp. la historia en si es mía.:)**

**2- Re-editado:)**

* * *

**SAKURA POV:**

Todo este tiempo he pensado que mi vida fue un fracaso completo, pero con el tiempo me he ido dando cuenta que he tomado decisiones incorrectas para poder salir adelante. Aunque ahora tenga el trabajo que siempre he soñado, esté casada con uno de los empresarios más adinerados y famosos del mundo no me siento feliz ni realizada.

Cualquiera diría que mi vida es perfecta y todas desearían tenerla pero ¿a qué costo? Yo Sakura Kinomoto puedo ser la mejor abogada del mundo pero mi vida es una completa mentira, en un principio me había casado porque la propuesta de mi marido me convenía ya que no lo amaba y el tampoco.

Pero me ayudaría a pagar mis estudios y tendría el apoyo de una de las más grandes empresas multimillonarias, perteneciente a la familia Li. Creí que con eso bastaría para mi felicidad. Comenzaré a relatarles como conocí a mi marido y mi peor vergüenza.

Cuando lo conocí estaba pasando un momento muy difícil en mi vida, acababa de perder a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico. Tuve que hacerme cargo yo sola del funeral de ellos, tengo un hermano pero él se había ido hace mucho tiempo, así que estaba sola.

Mi papá no tenía familiares vivos, eso fue lo que él contaba. Mi mamá se alejo de su familia porque no aprobaban su matrimonio con mi papá. Así que me toco a mí hacerme cargo de todo, además de los gastos. Cuando todo termino me quede pensando cómo conseguir un trabajo para mantenerme y poder pagar mi carrera de derecho.

Ahí fue que lo conocí, a Shaoran Li. Un hombre apuesto y alto, media 1,90, cabello castaño y desordenado, se notaba que por más que lo peinara nunca podría quedar bien, pero el estilo desordenado le daba un toque sexy porque este hombre sudaba sex-appeal.

Pero lo que más llama la atención de él son sus hermosos ojos color chocolate que parecen que te pueden atravesar son una sola mirada. Se acerco a donde me encontraba sentada en el parque pingüino, ya que necesitaba pensar con calma lo que haría con mi vida.

―Disculpe señorita que me acerque a usted sin conocerla pero me pareció que necesitaba ayuda.

Eso fue lo que me dijo, con una voz ronca y sensual.

―Sé que no nos conocemos pero creo que tengo la solución a sus problemas, porque no vamos al café que está en la esquina, así podremos conversar con calma.

Lo seguí hasta él café, allí me dejo contarle mi situación, él escucho con calma mi relato hasta que después de un rato el me expuso su trato.

―Sé que lo que te voy a decir va a sonar raro y loco pero creo que si te digo la verdad después no habrán malos entendidos, ni tratar de echarle la culpa a nadie, bueno creo que me estoy yendo por las ramas así que iré directo al punto: quiero que seas mi esposa.

Cuando dijo eso me quede sin habla, estaba en shock, me puse pálida de la impresión. Creo que se dio cuenta que lo que me había dicho me dejo sin habla que me empezó a explicar de qué se trataba todo.

―Tal vez lo que te dije te parece raro y te has quedado sin habla, pero no me malentiendas. Necesito que seas mi esposa porque mis padres quieren que me case son alguien respetable, centrada, que no esté interesada en el dinero de mi familia y que quiera formar una familia conmigo. Sé que crees que puedo conseguir a cualquier mujer pero necesito que seas tú porque las mujeres que me atraen no son del agrado de mis padres. Por eso te ofrezco este trato: tú te casas conmigo, yo te ayudo económicamente, así obtengo lo que mis padres quieren que es tener una esposa que sea del agrado de ellos y tú recibes la ayuda económica que necesitas.

Cuando recupere el habla solo atine a preguntarle:

―Lo que me estas proponiendo es que: ¿me casé contigo y así tú me ayudas a pagar mi carrera?

Al parecer mis neuronas no están funcionando bien porque me están haciendo alucinar con la propuesta de este extraño, o eso fue lo que pensé en ese tiempo, lo que nunca llegue a imaginar que este trato se convertiría en un martirio para mí.

―Sí, quiero que me ayudes, sé que esto puede ser un poco raro pero en pocas palabras necesito de tú ayuda. No pienses mal, no creas que lo hago para tenerte en mi cama porque realmente no eres mi tipo, a mi me gustan otro tipo de mujeres,

Cuando el dijo eso me sentí mal, me sentí fea, se que nunca me podría comparar con la clase de mujeres que él debía frecuentar pero me dolió no ser atractiva ante sus ojos. En ese tiempo era flaca, plana, alta, cabellos castaños claros, tez blanca y ojos color esmeralda.

Siempre me dijeron que lo más atractivo de mi eran mis ojos color esmeralda y mi piel que se veía como porcelana por su palidez y delicadeza. Suena estúpido, lo sé pero me había enamorado de esta clase de persona sin conocerla, sin saber realmente si me decía la verdad, sin siquiera notarme como mujer.

―Voy a aceptar tu propuesta con una condición tú me ayudas pero yo espero de ti fidelidad, ya que vamos a estar casados quiero que me seas fiel. Cuando veas que ya estuvimos el tiempo suficiente fingiendo esta farsa del matrimonio nos divorciamos y cada uno por su lado, esta condición la impongo porque algún día vamos a encontrar a alguien que amemos realmente y no tendremos que estar con esta farsa encima.

No sé como logre decir eso sin pestañear, sin ponerme nerviosa, pero creo que la razón fue la forma en que me dijo que no le era atractiva que me puse así. Al final terminamos casándonos en una fiesta privada que celebramos con su familia, cuando los conocí me sentí mal en mentirles, pero no me quedaba de otra que fingir.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

bueno espero que les guste, esta es mi segunda historia que subo aquí a fanfiction, ojala me dejen sus comentarios y criticas para saber donde debo mejorar y que es lo bueno que tengo hasta ahora.

bueno cuidence, espero que les haya gustado:)

[RE-EDITADO PARA QUE SE PUEDA LEER MEJOR:)]

Besos Silia;)

**PD:** Si desean agregarme a facebook me pueden encontrar como Sofista ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es mía.:)**

**2- Las que siguen mis fic, por favor lean las notas de la autora porque voy a dejar información que necesito que ustedes lean.**

**3- Disculpen si hay alguna falta ortográfica, hago todo lo posible por que no hayan^^**

**4- Re-editado:) lean las notas de la autora porque escribí algo nuevo allí^^**

* * *

En realidad no fingía en frente de la familia de él porque yo estaba enamorada de Shaoran y lo más triste es que yo acepte que no habría sentimientos de parte de ninguno de los dos. Tuvimos una luna de miel corta porque el necesitaba volver a Inglaterra para realizar unos negocios muy importantes según él.

En esa "luna de miel", no paso nada, no me toco y yo tampoco le pedí que consumáramos nuestro matrimonio. No veía la necesidad de hacerlo. Me dejo en la casa de sus padres y se fue. Pasó un año y medio y el no volvió a Japón.

En ese tiempo cambie y todo gracias a mi suegra Ieran, decidió que necesitaba un cambio. Aumente mi peso un poco y sobre todo en los lugares adecuados, mi altura seguía siendo la misma 1,70, pero mi cabello estaba más largo, me llegaba a la cintura y estaba más claro.

Ieran decidió llevarme a la peluquería, allí me aclararon un poco más mi cabello, cortaron las puntas y estaba más sedoso. También me ayudo con mi guardarropa, ya no eran camisetas y vaqueros, ahora usaba ropa más elegante acorde con la familia y mi nuevo estatus.

De mis suegros no tengo nada que decir, se portaron tan bien conmigo que no me va alcanzar la vida para agradecérselos, es una pena que tengan un hijo tan desgraciado. Al año y medio empezaron a aparecer en las revistas del corazón los romances que tenía mi marido en Europa, estaba siendo la esposa estúpida que estaba siendo engañada.

El famoso Shaoran Li engañaba a su esposa con una mujer distinta cada semana y no era discreto a la hora de hacer sus cochinadas. Sus padres querían morirse de la vergüenza y querían arrastrarlo. Yo me sentía morir de vergüenza pero nunca lo demostré, lo único que tenía en mente era sacar pronto mi carrera de abogada, tener mi propio buffet de abogados y divorciarme.

Tal vez cuando él me conoció era ingenua y tonta, pero eso era porque tenía diecinueve años y él veinticinco, obviamente era más experto que yo, pero con el tiempo me fui curtiendo como se dice y ya no deje que me pisotearan ni que me trataran de pasar a llevar.

Ya han pasado ocho años desde que estoy casada con él, llevo una vida cómoda, tengo el suficiente dinero como para jubilarme antes de tiempo o para viajar. Logre fundar mi propio buffet de abogados y tengo mis propios clientes, ya que he ido demostrando con el tiempo lo buena que soy en mi trabajo.

Se escucha que llaman a la puerta, Sakura termina de escribir en su diario y levanta la mirada para saber quién es la persona que llama a su despacho.

―Adelante.

Dice con voz tranquila Sakura, la puerta se abre dejando ver una cabellera oscura de largos cabellos. Tomoyo su amiga se aparece para que salgan a comer, ya que su amiga Sakura últimamente se lo ha pasado encerrada en su oficina.

―Hola Sakurita, espero que tengas tiempo suficiente para tu amiga. Te vengo a sacar de esta oficina para que vayas a almorzar conmigo.

―Tomoyo no digas esas cosas, obvio que siempre voy a tener tiempo para mis amigos. Vamos ya termine aquí, así que podemos salir, comer y tener una grata charla de mujeres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, en Londres específicamente, un hombre se estaba poniendo su camisa, hasta que siente unas manos alrededor de su cuerpo.

―Cariño no te vayas, aun es demasiado pronto. Que date un poco más.

―Karla sabes que no me quedo mucho tiempo, además tengo que preparar mis cosas para volver a Japón, he estado mucho tiempo fuera, es hora de volver a ver a mis padres y a mi esposa.

―Pero para que vas a volver si no la amas, ni siquiera la has visto en 8 años. No necesitas volver, me tienes a mí.

―Karla no has aprendido nada en este mes, sabes porque termino teniendo tantas amantes. Porque preguntan y dicen lo que no deben, no te metas con mi esposa que eso es asunto mío.

―Pero…

No pudo decir nada porque él se levanto y se fue. En ese momento se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al decirle esas cosas, sabiendo que a Shaoran Li no le gusta que le hagan preguntas personales. Esa sería la última vez que lo vería, estaba segura de eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el otro lado de la ciudad, Shaoran llegaba a su departamento para terminar de finiquitar todo lo relacionado con su vida en Londres. Al ingresar a su Pent-House es recibido por su fiel sirviente Wei.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Es hora de volver y arreglar mis problemas en Japón, necesito ver a mi "esposa". Pensé que después de saber de mis infidelidades ella me enviaría los papeles del divorcio, pero al parecer no le ha importado mucho lo que he hecho.

Como estará mi mujercita, hace 8 años no era agraciada, ni siquiera era mi tipo de mujer. Lo único que me llamo la atención de ella fueron sus ojos verdes, parecían dos bellas esmeraldas. Va a ser interesante volver a verla. Supongo que mis padres la entrenaron adecuadamente para que este a la altura de la familia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En Japón:**

―Sakura, hace mucho que no sales conmigo. Te la pasas en tu despacho, ni siquiera vas a verme a la tienda.

―Perdóname, lo que pasa es que me resulta mucho mejor estar concentrada en el trabajo. Sabes que pronto se acerca la fiesta de accionistas de mis suegros y eso me tiene muy nerviosa, no me gusta presentarme allí porque la mayoría de los accionistas me miran de forma descarada, incluso los que están casados. Están desagradable.

―Lo sé amiga, pero es que tú eres tan atractiva y ellos no logran entender como tú teniendo el marido que tienes no haces lo mismo que él. Estoy segura que si tú quieres, ellos terminarían comiendo de tu mano.

―Tomoyo por favor no hablemos de cosas desagradables, menos de mi "marido". Sabes muy bien que no he tenido ningún tipo de contacto con él ni deseo tenerlo. Si llegara a volver, cosa que dudo, le entrego los papeles del divorcio y así cada uno se va por su lado. Maldito el día que lo conocí y que acepte este estúpido contrato. Lo único bueno fue que conocí a los señores Li, que son un amor de personas, también de que eso me permitió conocer a Eriol y a ti también, verlos juntos.

―Hay amiga, soy tan feliz con Eriol, nos llevamos súper bien. A veces tenemos nuestras diferencias pero siempre las solucionamos. Como desearía que tú también fueras feliz amiga. No entiendo porque aun aguantas esta tortura de estar casada con alguien que ni siquiera has visto desde que se casaron prácticamente, además no logro entender ese enojo que tienes con él con respecto de las amantes que tiene si sabías que no te amaba.

―Porque yo le dije que aceptaba este estúpido contrato si a cambio él me era fiel, se supone que él no debía tener ninguna mujer. Incluso si la hubiera habido él me debía respeto y haberlo hecho en secreto. No sabes lo que me costo que me tuvieran respeto, todo porque yo era la mujer que había sido abandonada de su marido y era engañada. No sabes la rabia que siento por eso, mis suegros también pasaron muy malos ratos a causa de su hijo y eso si que me hace enojar mucho más, sus padres no se merecen ese trato. Por lo que yo sé ellos fueron muy buenos con él y además su padre jamás le fue infiel a Ieran.

―Bueno sabes que no todos los hijos van a retribuir el cariño y dedicación de los padres de la misma manera. Tu bien lo sabes, Touya nunca volvió ni siquiera cuando tus padres murieron, jamás llamo ni ha venido a verte para saber si estas viva aun.

―Crees que no lo sé Tomoyo, lo tengo más que claro, pero no puedo hacer nada. No tengo fuerzas para buscar a Touya y decirle las cosas que quiero decirle. No sé porque se fue y tampoco me interesa, suficiente tengo con mi propia vida. Bueno dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y centrémonos en tu boda. Estoy tan emocionada que te vayas a casar que no quepo en mí de felicidad, no sabes cuánto espero que tu matrimonio sea maravilloso.

―Jajajaja…amiga no sabes lo nerviosa que estoy, siento que voy a explotar. No solo hay que preparar las invitaciones, también tengo que preparar mi vestido y a la vez tengo que ver quién va a atender mi negocio, ya sabes que no porque sea la dueña tengo que dejar todo botado.

―Lo sé amiga, no te preocupes, yo te voy a ayudar, además no te puedes quejar porque Eriol también ha estado ocupado con los preparativos de la boda. Tu negocio va a estar bien, eres la mejor diseñadora y ahora es necesario que puedas tener un tiempo con tu futuro marido sobre todo que puedas disfrutar de tu luna de miel con calma. Rika se va ha hacer cargo de la tienda y sabes que ella jamás la descuidaría. Yo también voy a estar al pendiente, tú solo tendrás que preocuparte de disfrutar tu tiempo con tu futuro marido. Ojala que de esa luna de miel resultes embarazada porque así voy a tener un sobrinito o sobrinita. ¡Qué emoción!

Siguieron hablando de trivialidades, lo que planeaban usar para la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo en dos días más. Cuando Sakura llego a su departamento se tiro al sofá a descansar un rato, el haber pensado en él, le trajo recuerdos un poco amargos, ya que le hacían recordar el tiempo en que fue feliz con su familia.

Como echaba de menos a sus padres, también extrañaba a Touya, pensaba en que sería la vida de su hermano. Ahora vivía sola, tomo esta decisión porque no quería seguir causando problemas a sus suegros que tan buenos habían sido con ella.

Pero se había dado cuenta que necesitaba su propio espacio, no solo eso, ella necesitaba un lugar donde pudiera llorar con calma sus penas.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo, gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y además aprovecho para darles las gracias por leer mi otro fic.

pronto voy a actualizar ese fic, solo estoy editando algunas cosas:)

lo que quiero que hagan es darme su opinión con respecto a: quiero crear otro fic pero no estoy segura como dejar a Shaoran. quiero escribir sobre ellos pero en el instituto o sea jóvenes y quiero ver que opinan ustedes si dejo a Shaoran como el chico bueno del insti al que aman por su personalidad amable y todo lo demás o si lo dejo como el chico malo y rebelde por el que todas suspiran o hago que el tenga un gemelo y así ocupo todas estas características.**(se que recuerdan este comentario porque les pedí su opinión pero no lo haré porque la inspiración con esta historia murió, sorry u.u...pero no se preocupen que estoy avanzando con mis dos historias y también tengo un One-shot y espero que lo lean para darme su opinión^^...y también les dejaré otro One-Shot pero este será Navideño para que lo disfruten y me digan que les parece^^...también voy a ir pensando en nuevas ideas para un nuevo fic pero primero dejare avanzado estos fics para ver si puedo crear otro que no sea taaann dramático pero dudo que cambie creo que me gusta hacerlas sufrir y que odien a mis personajes^^...Sake esto es tu culpa me pegaste tu lado Evil^^)**

que dicen espero sus comentarios y con lo que les pedí me pueden dejar un MP espero ansiosa sus comentarios...y gracias por leer mis fics

[RE-EDITADO PARA QUE LO PUEDAN LEER MEJOR:)]

Besos Silia;)

**PD**: Si desean agregarme a facebook me pueden encontrar como Sofista;)


	3. Chapter 3

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen si que son propiedad del grupo Clamp, la historia en si es mía ;)**

**2- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas y también la demora :)**

**3- En mi perfil deje los link de los vestidos que usan Sakura y Ieran. ;)**

**4- Re-editado:)**

* * *

**En el avión privado de la familia Li:**

**SHAORAN POV:**

Pronto estaré aterrizando en Tokio, que cambios habrán pasado, tengo tanto tiempo que no he ido por allá que no estoy seguro con que me encontraré.

Pasado mañana habrá una fiesta de accionistas a la cual pretendo asistir, necesito saber cómo van las finanzas, en Londres deje todo arreglado pero en Japón no tengo idea como van las cosas. Al parecer mis padres no quieren saber nada de mí porque no me han escrito, ni me han informado sobre las finanzas.

Quiero saber que ha pasado con mi mujer, espero que ella haya logrado cambiar. Recuerdo que era delgada, alta y sin ningún estilo. No creo que haya habido algún cambio muy significativo en ella pero espero que se vea mejor que hace ocho años.

Creo que voy a tener que empezar a buscar una nueva amante cuando este en Tokio, no estoy interesado en iniciar algo con mi esposa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otro lugar, en Estados Unidos, específicamente un hombre alto, guapo, con el ceño fruncido, estaba intentando asimilar la respuesta del detective privado que contrato para buscar a su hermana, llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de ella.

Le hubiera gustado estar con ella cuando murieron sus padres pero su trabajo no le permitió viajar, sobre todo con lo delicada que estaba la salud de su esposa Kaho, ya que justo se había enfermado. Gracias a Dios su esposa estaba bien, pero con la nueva noticia no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

No podían ubicar a su hermana, pero si dieron con una mujer de similares características, pero que estaba casada. Él estaba seguro que no podía ser su hermana pequeña de la que le hablaba el detective.

―Señor Kinomoto, estas son las fotos de la señora Li, ella tiene muchas similitudes con su hermana. Creo que lo que más nos hace creer eso, son el color de sus ojos, que son de color esmeralda al igual que los de su hermana. Además de un hermoso cabello de color castaño pero más claro. Estas son las fotos, le ruego que las revise y después vea cual es la decisión que tomara al respecto.

―Gracias detective por su esfuerzo, voy a revisarlas para salir de dudas. Pero esta mujer tan sofisticada no puede ser ella, no creo. Bueno no saco nada con sacar conclusiones anticipadas cuando no tengo pruebas de lo contrario y si esto es lo único que pudo encontrar, le agradezco su esfuerzo.

―De nada no se preocupe porque seguiremos averiguando el paradero de su hermana, ojala que sea la de la foto para que se pueda reencontrar con ella.

―Sí, gracias, hasta luego detective.

―Hasta luego señor Kinomoto.

Al salir el detective, Touya se dirige a su esposa Kaho.

―Cariño, ¿Descubriste algo? Que fue lo que te dijo el detective.

―Bueno lo que el descubrió fue a una mujer casada de apellido Li, no sabe si puede ser ella o no. Su apellido de soltera se mantiene en secreto. Me trajo una foto para que pueda ver si es ella o no.

―Pero eso no sería extraño que se haya casado, ella es bastante grande como para tomar decisiones. Lo que me llama la atención es el apellido que adquirió si es ella, tu hermana. Se corren muchos rumores de que el tal Shaoran Li le es infiel a su esposa, no solo eso, están distanciados hace ocho años. Se dice que él se fue y no ha vuelto a ver a su esposa. Todo el mundo lo sabe y si es tu hermana su esposa no entiendo cómo se fue a casar con alguien así.

―Si ella fuera mi hermana la voy a buscar y traer conmigo a Estados Unidos. Sobre todo porque si no la pude proteger de alguien como este sujeto, puedo hacer que tenga una mejor vida. Me da tanto coraje no haber estado allí para ella. Mira el error que cometió al casarse con un tipo como él.

―Te entiendo amor, pero lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es ir a Japón para saber si la señora Li es tu hermana, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Te lo aseguro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día de la fiesta ya había llegado, se estaban llevando a cabo muchos preparativos para que todo fuera perfecto. Todo era supervisado por la atenta mirada de la señora Ieran Li, que siempre se encargaba de estas cosas. Pero ella nunca realizaba estos actos sola porque su nuera siempre le ayudaba en lo que podía, a pesar de tener ya sus años, la señora Ieran siempre era muy activa y parecía que tenía veinte años por la agilidad y energía para estas actividades.

―Sakura, querida gracias por venir a ayudar, me encanta que estés aquí. Hace una semana que no te veo, tu trabajo te absorbe demasiado. Deberías descansar un poco.

―Lo sé Señora Ieran pero usted sabe que me encanta mi trabajo, una vez que entro en mi despacho no puedo dejar de trabajar hasta que se hace de noche.

―Pero querida así te vas a cansar demasiado, lo mismo le pasaba a mi marido pero desde que estas con nosotros ha ido disminuyendo su trabajo y ahora lo veo mucho mejor que antes, ya que se toma su tiempo.

―Si es cierto que ahora se ve mejor, yo solo le recomendé que no trabajara tanto por su salud y además que su corazón no resistiría tanto estrés. Ustedes para mí son tan preciados porque representan a la familia que perdí, que es por eso que los ayudo, además me encanta ayudar en este tipo de cosas. Pronto mi amiga Tomoyo se va a casar así que también tengo que ayudar con la boda.

-Que bueno, ella y Eriol hacen tan linda pareja, además Eriol nos ayuda tanto con la empresa. Gracias a él que mi marido ha dejado de trabajar tanto. Bueno querida acompáñame para ver que me pondré, las mesas están ubicadas y todo está arreglado solo falta que tú y yo nos arreglemos.

Se dirigieron a la habitación principal de la Mansión Li, donde empezaron a revisar el guardarropa de la señora Li. En el habían muchos vestidos y trajes de gala y fiesta. Escogieron varios diseños para ver cuál era el más adecuado para Ieran.

Al final se decidieron que Ieran usaría un vestido Chino. El vestido era largo con una abertura hasta la rodilla, de color blanco, sin mangas. El vestido la hacía verse elegante, sobria. Decidió llevar un hermoso tomate que hacia resaltar su cuello, llevaba unos hermosos pendientes que hacían juego con su vestido, los zapatos eran de color blanco de taco alto.

Sakura decidió usar un vestido largo, de color rosado, que hacía resaltar su figura. Este era de mangas cortas, en el pecho tenía una abertura sobre sus senos que dejaba un escote discreto, en la espalda estas partes se unían en un hermoso broche con forma de flor blanca, esto dejaba una porción de su espalda al descubierto que terminaba en su espalda baja.

Los pendientes que decidió usar eran un poco largos en forma de una flor colgante. El vestido la hacía ver elegante, sexy porque se ajustaba a sus curvas y la hacía ver femenina sin caer en lo vulgar, llevaba una pequeña cartera en su mano, de color dorado además de llevar una hermosa pulsera de plata que le habían regalado sus suegros para su cumpleaños.

Sus zapatos eran de taco alto, con tiras de color rosado. El peinado que decidió usar era un moño alto en su cabeza que asemejaba un tomate pero este era más desordenado, dejando un mechón de pelo suelto al lado de su rostro marcándolo un poco.

Las dos se veían hermosas, además de elegantes. Estas fiestas siempre ponían muy nerviosa a Sakura porque tenía que estar rodeada de gente que apenas conocía. Pero había algo que la inquietaba mucho, tenía la sensación de que algo iba a pasar y no podía descifrar si era algo bueno o malo.

―Sakura querida te ves hermosa, cada día que pasa te ves más hermosa.

―Gracias, usted también se ve bien, estoy segura que el señor Hien se va a enamorar aun mas de usted al verla tan hermosa.

―Gracias Sakura. Bueno entonces empecemos a bajar para atender a nuestros invitados.

Ieran fue la primera en bajar ya que Sakura necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para estar rodeada de gente. Ese era el único problema de Sakura, que aún no se podía acostumbrar a estar con muchas personas, sobre todo si son desconocidos.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces antes de salir de la habitación para dirigirse a las escaleras. Cuando llego se afirmó del pasamano y empezó a bajar las escaleras con lentitud, los presentes allí reunidos se quedaron viéndola ya que ella sin darse cuenta que su caminar era lento y sensual. Al llegar al final de las escaleras es recibida por su suegro Hien Li, que le da un cálido abrazo, al separarse de ella la mira con mucha ternura.

―Sakura, hija te ves hermosa, cada día que pasa más bella te haces.

―Gracias señor Hien, usted también se ve bien, espero que también haya elogiado a la señora Ieran, ella también se ve muy hermosa.

―Por supuesto que le he felicitado, cada día agradezco estar casado con la mujer más hermosa que he podido conocer.

―Me encanta ver su cara de felicidad al hablar de ella, ustedes son un modelo de pareja, además de mis padres y ustedes no he tenido oportunidad de conocer otra pareja más feliz. Me encanta que sean felices.

―Querida si lo dices por ti y mi hijo, me da mucha tristeza que tengas que pasar por algo así, tu no mereces un trato así, si él algún día decide volver lo voy a obligar a que te dé el divorcio, te quiero ver feliz con alguien que sí sepa valorarte.

―No se preocupe, es un problema que yo tendré que solucionar, no quiero que usted pelee con su hijo por mi culpa. Usted sabe que lo amo pero ya no puedo aguantar más esto, yo también deseo divorciarme para ver si puedo encontrar la felicidad. Pero bueno, no es momento de ponernos tristes, es hora de disfrutar de esta fiesta y usted debe estar acompañando a su esposa que está rodeada de muchos hombres no vaya a ser que se la quieran quitar.

Dicho esto, Sakura le guiña el ojo a su suegro, él decide ir donde su esposa porque no le gusta verla rodeada de hombres. Hien Li es un hombre muy cariñoso, amable pero también muy celoso y posesivo con su esposa. Ellos llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, se aman demasiado, no pueden estar sin el otro.

Sakura ve esta escena, siente mucha pena ya que ella ni siquiera ha podido disfrutar de algo así. Mentalmente se decide lograr terminar con su matrimonio, aunque tenga que viajar para encontrarlo y entregarle ella misma los papeles si divorcia si o si.

**SAKURA POV:**

Me encantaría encontrar a alguien como lo hicieron el señor Hien y la señora Ieran, lo único que puedo esperar es que pronto me pueda divorciar y encontrar a mi persona especial. Ahora debo encontrar a los señores Anderson para asegurarme que pronto firmaran el contrato con las empresas Li, ese debe ser mi único pensamiento en estos momentos.

Tengo que prepararme mentalmente, no tengo que tener nervios. Solo enfócate en la propuesta que se ha planteado. Ojala que Eriol llegue pronto porque no sé si podre manejar a los señores Anderson. Dios dame fuerzas para conseguir ese contrato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo que no se esperaba Sakura, era que en un auto con sus ventanas polarizadas más pronto de lo que pensaba volvería a ver su esposo.

Shaoran venía pensando en el encuentro que tendría con sus padres, tenía toda la impresión que sus padres no lo recibirían de muy buen modo. También pensaba como sería el recibimiento por parte de su "esposa", él aún tenía la impresión que seguía siendo la misma chica sin brillo que llego a conocer.

Venía con un traje hecho a su medida, marca Armani, le hacía verse mucho más guapo de lo que ya era, de un color negro. La camisa blanca hacía resaltar la corbata negra, el vestón era un poco más largo llegándole a las caderas más o menos.

Su cabello lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, le daba un aire maduro y sofisticado, a la vez que le hacía verse aun más guapo. Venía preparado para enfrentarse a su familia y los demás accionistas que iban a estar presentes.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por demorar en publicar pero estuve con semanas de exámenes y falta de inspiración por eso publico ahora.

bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, también espero que les guste los modelos de vestidos que use para Sakura y Ieran.

Tal ve el sábado publique El Volvió, porque me a costado desarrollar la trama de esta historia ;)

Bueno se aceptan ideas, criticas y demases si todo lo dicen con respeto.;)

[RE-EDITADO PARA QUE LO PUEDAN LEER MEJOR:)]

Besos Silia;)

**PD:** Si desean agregarme a facebook me pueden encontrar como Sofista ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del grupo Clamp. La historia me pertenece.**

**2- Disculpen las faltas ortográficas =)**

**3- Re-editado:)**

* * *

En la fiesta todo el mundo se divertía y conversaba. Había algunas parejas que bailaban al son de la orquesta que había. Sakura se encontraba rodeada de personas en su mayoría hombres que estaban encantados de poder conversar con ella.

Por suerte para ella, estaba Eriol haciéndole compañía y a la vez guardia, porque a pesar de que Sakura era una persona completamente diferente a cuando llego a la familia, seguía siendo la joven despistada de siempre y no se daba cuenta como coqueteaban con ella.

Por eso Eriol decidió unirse a la conversación, no quería que su querida amiga cayera en manos de esos sujetos. No le daban buena espina.

Al otro lado del salón, específicamente en la entrada, se causo un pequeño revuelo porque apareció un hombre imponente de ojos color chocolate. Muy pronto todos, bueno los que estaban allí, pudieron darse cuenta que la persona que venía llegando no era otro que Shaoran Li.

Sus padres se quedaron sin habla al ver a su hijo allí, que cuando lograron salir de su estupor se dirigieron inmediatamente a él. Lo llevaron al despacho antes de que Sakura lo viera, no querían que la pobre se asustara el ver a su "esposo" allí, no después de tantos años sin verlo. Cuando estuvieron ya solos en su despacho, Ieran decidió encarar a su hijo.

―Que haces aquí Shaoran, después de tanto tiempo sin verte sin saber de ti además de lo que decían las revistas del corazón.

―Wow, gracias por el recibimiento tan agradable madre, yo también te extrañe.

―No me vengas con sarcasmos, lo digo no solo por mí sino por tu esposa, por si lo olvidaste, ella ha pasado todo este tiempo sin un marido y tú vienes como si nada a pedir que te extrañemos. Por favor no me hagas reír. Deberías sentir algo de respeto hacia ella que ha tenido que soportar la vergüenza de tus actos.

―Está bien madre no es necesario que la pongas de mártir, si ella sintiera tanta vergüenza como tú dices hace mucho tiempo que se hubiera divorciado de mí, si no lo ha hecho eso significa que le trae grandes beneficios estar casada aún conmigo, tal vez lo que busca es tener otro pez gordo o no le molesta porque debe tener algún amante como yo he tenido ― dijo esto con una sonrisa burlona y cínica en su rostro.

Plaf!, fue lo único que se escucho por toda la habitación, Ieran estaba con su cara roja de la rabia por las palabras dichas por su hijo, Hien estaba estupefacto porque nunca vio en su vida que Ieran le levantara la mano a su hijo. Shaoran también estaba impresionado con la actitud de su madre, jamás ella le había levantado la mano, tampoco la había visto tan enojada.

― ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso de Sakura?!, ¡Yo no crié un hijo así, no sé donde esta mi hijo pero ese no eres tú. Con que derecho vienes y dices esas cosas, tú no sabes nada, no estuviste aquí viendo como ella afronto todo, como nos pedía disculpas en tú nombre y daba lo mejor de sí misma para que los paparazzi no la agobiaran. Paso de ser una niña prácticamente a convertirse en una mujer madura que tenía que afrontar todas las murmuraciones a sus espaldas y las burlas. Muchas veces quiso divorciarse de ti pero no lo hizo, primero porque nosotros se lo pedimos y segundo porque ella misma nos digo que quería hacerlo en persona contigo. Así que no vengas diciendo cosas que no sabes, no la conoces, ni siquiera te has dado el trabajo de hacerlo. Shaoran te lo advierto si la heces sufrir o le dices lo que me dijiste a mí, te arrepentirás, porque voy a olvidar que eres mi hijo y voy a convertir tú vida en un infierno!

Dicho esto Ieran salió de la habitación hecha una furia, salió como alma que lleva el diablo. Hien y Shaoran se quedaron allí en un tenso silencio que fue roto por Hien.

―Shaoran si volviste espero que no sea para causar problemas, no sé qué te paso, pero este no es el hijo que yo crié, espero que respetes a Sakura porque es una buena chica. Yo entiendo a Ieran, entiendo el cariño que le tiene, ella es como la hija que no tuvimos y después que tú te fueras ella se apego aun mas a Sakura, al igual que yo. Por eso te digo aquí y ahora no la hagas sufrir porque o si no te enfrentaras a mí y a tu madre.

―Lo entiendo, parece que no soy bienvenido a esta casa.

―No es eso hijo, pero entiende no te hemos visto hace mucho tiempo, vuelves faltándole el respeto a Sakura, como quieres que reaccionemos. Estoy muy contento que hayas vuelto y espero que soluciones tu situación con Sakura, ella merece estar con alguien que la ame. Yo veo que tú no la quieres, ella merece un hombre capaz de amarla lo suficiente.

―Entiendo padre. Yo también estoy muy contento de volver y siento mucho haber hecho enfadar a mi madre. Nunca pensé que se pondría así, nunca la vi tan enojada y furiosa.

―Yo tampoco hijo, pero creo que con Sakura saca todo ese instinto materno y se transforma en una leona que defiende con uñas y dientes a sus cachorros. Vamos salgamos para que te puedas disculpar con tu madre y puedas ver a Sakura. Ha cambiado mucho desde que la dejaste. Ahora está hecha toda una mujer.

Al salir del despacho noto como varios invitados se le quedaban viendo, no podían creer que él estuviera de vuelta. Todos querían ver que iba a suceder con el encuentro de Shaoran y Sakura.

Sakura ajena a todo este revuelo estaba de espaldas conversando con Eriol y otros invitados. Había uno de ellos el señor Takamura que rondaba los treinta años más o menos, que estaba interesado en Sakura pero como siempre le pasaba, ella ni cuenta se daba.

Por su parte Shaoran intentaba buscar a su madre para disculparse, no le gustaba cuando su madre se molestaba con él. Pero en un momento se quedo viendo una cabellera castaña que parecía rubia, justo le veía un poco su perfil ya que ella había ladeado su cabeza para conversar con la persona a su izquierda. Pudo ver su hermoso cuello, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su figura, que era resaltada por el vestido.

Notaba unas hermosas curvas, pero lo que más le atrajo fue el escote de su espalda. Al verla inmediatamente sintió una corriente eléctrica corriendo por su cuerpo directo a su miembro. Inmediatamente sintió que tenía que tener a esa mujer en su cama.

Pero cuando la vio sonriendo al hombre a su izquierda, sintió celos ya que ella tenía que ser suya y no podía permitir que hubiera otro hombre que se la quitara. Una vez que Shaoran se interesaba en una mujer no había nadie que se la pudiera quitar y haría cualquier cosa por hacerla suya.

Su padre noto que él observaba donde estaba Sakura reunida con un grupo de empresarios y por suerte Eriol estaba como su escolta porque o sino la pobre Sakura tendría que lidiar con esos hombres depredadores, como ella era tan inocente lo más probable es que cayera en sus redes. Por eso se acerco a su hijo para llevarlo donde Sakura sin decirle que era su esposa.

―Shaoran hijo me acompañas donde esta Eriol con unos empresarios que están interesados en hacer tratos con nosotros. Ya que estas acá supongo que tendré que ponerte al tanto de lo que sucede en la empresa, además necesito que tomes las riendas de la empresa para yo poder descansar.

―Claro padre, esa fue una de las razones por las que volví. También lo hice para resolver mi situación con mi esposa. En todo caso ¿Donde está ella? Porque supongo que ella vino a la fiesta.

―Claro hijo que esta acá, solo que tú no la has reconocido todavía. Pero ven hijo vamos a que te presente a Eriol que ha sido mi mano derecha este tiempo que no has estado acá.

Pero lo que Shaoran no noto fue la sonrisa socarrona de su padre, obviamente estaba concentrado en la mujer que pronto podría conocer. Todo el mundo se quedo de piedra al ver que Shaoran con su padre se dirigían en dirección al grupo donde se encontraba Sakura. Todos esperaban expectantes lo que sucedería.

Hien se acerco a Sakura para saludarla y poder presentarle a su marido. Algo irónico pensaba Hien ya que se supone que están casados y se conocen. Al darse vuelta para saludar a su suegro Sakura se quedo de piedra unos segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos. No estaba preparada para verlo nuevamente y menos con tantas personas a su alrededor.

Pero inmediatamente puso su mejor sonrisa, una falsa, en donde las demás personas no notaran lo perturbada que se encontraba, la rabia que empezaba a sentir.

―Shaoran querido, pensé que no vendrías a esta fiesta, como me dijiste que estabas tan cansado por tu viaje.

―Eh…si lo que pasa es que fue una decisión de último minuto. Querida te vez hermosa con ese vestido.

―Gracias tu igual te vez bien.

Todos quedaron impresionados por este intercambio tan raro entre esta pareja. Nadie esperaba que se trataran con tanta cordialidad. Muchos esperaban un escándalo ya que todos estaban al tanto de las infidelidades de Shaoran.

Shaoran por su parte estaba impresionado, no se esperaba que la mujer por la cual estaba interesado fuera su esposa. Al parecer su padre quiso darle una lección y vaya que lección se llevo al ver a Sakura.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Vaya, vaya, quien me iba a decir que la niñita que deje como mi esposa se convertiría en una mujer tan sensual. Por suerte le seguí la corriente, hasta con su saludo me pillo desprevenido. Cuando me acerque a saludarla me llego un aroma tan delicioso, de su piel emanaba un olor a flores de cerezo.

Es increíble que la mujer que quería seducir fuera mi mujer. Ahora supongo que puede ser más fácil conquistarla. Tengo todo el derecho de reclamar a mi esposa. Además no me gusta verla rodeada de hombres, al parecer no soy el único que quiere acostarse con ella.

Lo que más me gusto fue la cara de estos idiotas al verme llegar y no solo eso sino que sus caras al ver que ella no me hacía un escándalo o me decía que era un desgraciado. En ese sentido la admiro porque tal vez otra en su lugar quizás que escándalo arma, o tal vez hubiera hecho lo que mi madre hizo, que fue darme una bofetada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura por su parte lo único que quería era que esa velada acabara lo más pronto posible. Ya no podía seguir al lado del sinvergüenza de su marido. Deseaba estar en su departamento para poder pensar claramente lo que tenía que hacer.

La velada transcurrió lo más tranquila posible aunque era palpable la tensión en el ambiente. Sobre todo de parte de Ieran que tenía el ceño fruncido y no se había acercado a su hijo en toda la noche.

Al finalizar la fiesta todos los invitados se fueron. Sakura se quedo en la mansión porque necesitaba aclarar algo con su "marido".

―Shaoran necesitamos hablar, por favor vamos al despacho del señor Hien.

El cambio que tuvo Sakura al hablar con Shaoran fue demasiado notorio porque le dirigió una mirada fría carente de emociones y a la vez levanto un muro invisible para sus emociones. Los que estaban allí reunidos se quedaron asombrados, nunca habían visto a Sakura actuar de esa manera tan fría, les dio escalofrío a todos al verla así.

Shaoran decidió seguirla porque ahora sí que estaba intrigado, como esa mujer podía ser tan diferente a la que conoció mucho tiempo atrás.

No solo eso, sino que le parecía increíble lo buena actriz, porque aparentó delante de mucha gente que entre ellos no había ningún problema, pero ahora mostraba una frialdad y una mirada sin ninguna emoción que impresionaba.

Al llegar el despacho cerraron la puerta para tener más privacidad. Sakura se dirigió al escritorio de Hien porque necesitaba la copia de los papeles del divorcio. Ahora que él estaba de vuelta necesitaba arreglar su situación.

―Te pedí que nos reuniéramos, porque quiero el divorcio.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que no se enojen por actualizar tan tarde.=)

aprovecho para decirles que escribí un One-Shot y espero lo lean, lo que deje en las notas de ese One-Shot no va a ir porque voy a seguir actualizando pero si para el vovió voy a reeditar pero eso lo voy a hacer en diciembre cuando tenga mas tiempo. otra cosa quiero que lean mi One-Shot y me digan si quieren que lo transforme en un mini-FF...por eso espero que me den su opinion;)...ya saben donde tienen que darme su opinión;)

bueno eso es todo, me dejan sus Reviews =)

[RE-EDITADO PARA QUE LO PUEDAN LEER MEJOR:)]

Besos Silia;)

**PD:** si desean buscarme por facebook pueden hacerlo por el nombre de Sofista ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es de mi propiedad.**

**2- Siento mucho no haber actualizado pero en las notas de la autora les diré el porque :)**

* * *

Shaoran se quedo perplejo cuando escucho que le pedían el divorcio, estaba consciente que algún día ella le pediría el divorcio pero no se lo espero tan pronto.

―Sé que no te esperabas esto, pero creo que es lo mejor. Ya no quiero ser la burla de todos, además quiero tener la libertad de poder salir con quien yo quiera. También lo hago para que tú puedas tener todas las aventuras con quien se te dé la gana.

―Vaya al parecer te quieres deshacer de mí. Ya no te soy conveniente, lo digo porque si hubieras querido el divorcio me lo hubieras pedido hace mucho tiempo.

―Al parecer tú también quieres mostrar tu verdadero lado, pero yo no tengo explicaciones que darte porque hace mucho tiempo que te perdí el respeto. ¿O no recuerdas la condición que te impuse para ser tu esposa?

― ¿Qué petición? No recuerdo nada por el estilo.

―Claro como lo vas a hacer si te lo pedía yo, te dije que la condición para ser tu esposa era que me fueras fiel y tú rompiste tu promesa. Así que no estás en condiciones de exigir nada.

―Y como se yo que tú no te acostaste con alguno de los hombres que estaban en la fiesta.

―Porque yo si se cumplir lo que me piden, además no te pedí el divorcio por tus padres que me han tratado muy bien y ellos no merecían ningún tipo de escándalo que pudiera afectar su salud.

Shaoran se quedo perplejo por la forma de contestarle Sakura, no se altero sino que de una forma fría y despectiva a veces le respondía. Pero lo que más le molesto fue que ella quisiera poner fin a ese matrimonio. No podían divorciarse, nunca pensó que le echaría en cara sus amoríos.

Y lo que más le ponía furioso es que la encontraba atractiva y lo ponía duro. Al parecer con ella no sucedía nada porque nunca mostro emoción alguna. Ni siquiera mostro interés en el. Pero lo más importante era que no se podían divorciar, no le convenía. Las razones eran simples:

1- Ahuyentaban a las mujeres con las cuales salía.

2- Le ayudaba a verse más respetable ante los demás empresarios y así "evitaba que se dieran cuenta" que él se acostaba con sus esposas.

Lo irónico de todo era que igual sabían que se acostaba con todas las mujeres que se le cruzaban, no lo podía evitar ellas caían rendidas a sus pies y el solo tomaba lo que le ofrecían. Pero al parecer con su mujercita no ocurría lo mismo.

Por el contrario Sakura estaba nerviosa. No solo nerviosa sino que sentía que en cualquier momento se le tiraría en brazos al hombre que tenía en frente. Era demasiado atractivo. Si cuando lo conoció era atractivo, ahora lo era mucho más. Sus rasgos se acentuaron y se daba cuenta que era lo que atraía a las mujeres hacia él.

Se veía un hombre misterioso, que ocultaba algo. Pero ella estaba decidida a no mostrarle ninguna emoción porque no quería mostrarse débil ante él. Sabía que intentaría convencerla para que no se divorciaran, tenía muy claro que ella le era conveniente por eso no permitiría que la siguiera utilizando. Ella necesitaba rehacer su vida con alguien que la ame, quería hijos, fidelidad y por sobre todas las cosas ella quería amor.

**SAKURA POV:**

Por fin llego la hora de deshacerme de este matrimonio que no tiene pies ni cabeza. Sé que va a ser difícil pero es necesario y si no lo quiere por las buenas lo haremos por las malas. Voy a encontrar una forma de terminar con este estúpido matrimonio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte de la casa también se estaba llevando a cabo una conversación entre los padres de Shaoran. Ellos también estaban nerviosos porque querían saber que era lo que estaban hablando Sakura y Shaoran, esperaban que no sucediera nada y que terminara todo bien.

―Hien yo voy a entrar, quiero darle apoyo a Sakura porque lo necesita, no me importa que sea mi hijo al que debería apoyar, pero ella me necesita es como una hija para mí.

―Querida eso lo sé, pero ten en cuenta que ella es una mujer hecha y derecha, que ahora está mucho más preparada para enfrentarse a él. Es más creo que nuestro hijo va a ser el que va a necesitar nuestra ayuda.

―No te burles, sabes que él con tal de conseguir lo que quiere es capaz de cualquier cosa, lo más probable es que intente enamorar a nuestra querida Sakura y la que terminaría sufriendo es ella.

―Lo sé querida pero debemos tener fe que no va a pasar nada con ellos.

―Eso espero, eso espero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En otro lugar:**

Otra pareja se estaba preparando para viajar a Japón. Touya Kinomoto estaba muy nervioso porque al fin podría saber cómo estaba su hermana, mucho tiempo buscándola y por fin su esfuerzo dio frutos, si confirmaba que esa mujer era su hermana por fin podría abrazarla y pedirle disculpas por no haberla buscado inmediatamente.

Ahora solo le faltaba dejar su departamento cerrado y saldrían con su esposa al aeropuerto para encontrarse con su hermanita. La echaba tanto de menos, era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**E el despacho:**

―Mira Shaoran, lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar y listo. Yo realizo todos los tramites, mi firma se encargara de que este todo listo. Dentro de un mes o dos ya estaremos libres y podrás seguir con tus aventuras amorosas.

―No, no quiero el divorcio. Quiero que sigamos con este contrato, en realidad quiero estabilidad y que mejor que volver con mi querida esposa.

―Risas burlonas…―Quieres estabilidad, ¡Ja!, tú el mujeriego más grande de toda Europa. Por favor no me hagas reír, esa mentira no te la crees ni tú. Lo único que quieres, es que siga aparentando que estas casado y eres respetable. Con quién crees que estas tratando, no soy tan ingenua, ya no.

―No importa que no me creas, pero te aseguro que quiero formar una familia y volverme un hombre sensato.

―Bueno si no quieres divorciarte por las buenas lo haremos por las malas. Yo no deseo seguir casada contigo. Si quieres formar una familia pues búscate otra que esté dispuesta.

―No quiero a otra, te quiero a ti. Me di cuenta que tú eres la indicada, hace un tiempo que no he podido dejar de pensar en ti y que eres la mujer indicada para amar y respetar.

―Tú crees que soy imbécil, que sigo siendo la niña ingenua que le ofreciste ese contrato de por vida, pues déjame decirte que no. Madure, cambie, me fui curtiendo con el tiempo. Aprendí que era necesario ser más viva que el resto para que no te pisoteen, para que no te pasen a llevar y por sobre todo para que aprendan a respetarte. Así que no me vengas con cursilerías y todas esas tonterías que utilizas con tus amantes, que conmigo no funcionan, ni funcionaran.

―No importa, tendré paciencia, lograré ganarme tu confianza y tu amor. No importa que eso me lleve tiempo, estoy seguro que lo lograre. Por el momento abras ganado esta primera contienda pero te aseguro que la próxima ganare yo. Además tendremos que empezar a conocernos nuevamente así que aprovecho para invitarte a salir mañana, que dices, así nos podremos conocer nuevamente.

―No gracias, tengo otra cita de negocios y no puedo aceptar tu oferta. Si llego a aceptar salir contigo solo será para que firmes los papeles del divorcio. No quiero seguir llevando tu apellido, lo único que me ha traído estar casada contigo ha sido desdicha, soledad y vergüenza. Así que ahórrate tu amabilidad que conmigo no funciona.

Dicho esto Sakura se retira de la habitación ya que no quiere seguir conversando con él. Sus emociones están a flor de piel y no desea que él se aproveche de eso para seguir con su estúpido plan. Decide irse de aquella mansión porque siente que en cualquier momento perderá el control y terminara diciendo todo lo que lleva guardado en su corazón. No quiere causar problemas a Ieran y Hien que son personas tan buenas y no tienen la culpa de tener un hijo tan imbécil y desgraciado.

Sale de la mansión como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera se despide de sus suegros porque no tiene ganas de responder las preguntas que sabe que le van a hacer. Lo único que desea es llegar a su casa y llorar amargamente en la soledad de su habitación. Solo quiere poder estar sola para desahogarse. Es en esos momentos que ella desea tener a su hermano allí para que la apoye y le dé concejos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**SHAORAN POV:**

De donde cresta saque esa idea loca de querer sentar cabeza. Bueno creo que fue la única manera de poder justificar el porqué no quiero divorciarme. Además no deseo que ella este con otro hombre, cuando dijo que quería reiniciar su vida fue cuando me di cuenta lo hermosa que era, abrían muchos hombres esperando para estar con ella y eso me molesto mucho.

Ella es mi esposa y no voy a permitir que se vaya con otro, sobre mi cadáver pasara eso. No sería mala idea tenerla como mi mujer, es hermosa, inteligente y además tiene un cuerpo de infarto. No sé en qué momento se convirtió en una mujer tan sensual y sexy. Pero estoy seguro que sin ropa se vería mucho mejor.

No sé qué tiene que me hace querer desnudarla y no dejar de hacerle el amor en toda la noche hasta que no pueda pensar en nada más. Creo que mi estadía acá va a ser muy interesante sobre todo a la hora de seducir a mi esposa. Incluso voy a empezar a ponerme al día con el trabajo para saber quiénes son nuestros nuevos inversionistas y con quienes tiene esas cenas de negocios.

Tendré que averiguar si tiene pretendientes, o si esta frecuentando a alguien. Siempre es necesario saber quiénes son tus contrincantes para poder ganar. Bien querida Sakura prepárate que pronto te haré mía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Sakura en su departamento desahogaba todas las emociones que había estado guardando por mucho tiempo. Lo único que deseaba era desaparecer, también deseaba no haber conocido nunca a Shaoran Li. Nunca llego a pensar que lo volvería a ver, ya se había hecho la idea que no lo volvería a ver hasta que tal vez él se aburriera de su vida de libertinaje.

Lo que más la molesto fue que la tratara como si ella fuera tan ingenua. No solo la molesto, sino que la hirió en lo profundo de su ser, porque ella creía que no la vería como una niña tan ingenua.

**SAKURA POV:**

Quien se cree que es que puede venir y tratarme como una niña ingenua, hacerme creer que está interesado en mi, por favor he pasado mucho tiempo curtiéndome, aprendiendo a ser más fuerte de lo que los demás creen. He pasado varias veces por lo mismo y aun sigue habiendo gente que cree que me puede engañar.

Para pasar este mal rato y quitarme estas energías negativas lo que necesito con suma urgencia es bailar. Es la única manera de no estresarme por alguien como él. Mi salud esta primero que él.

Con esa idea en mente Sakura se fue a cambiar, se lavo la cara y se quito todo el maquillaje que tenía puesto, se amarro su pelo en una coleta y se dirigió a su estudio de baile. Cuando compro su Pent-House, decidió implementarlo con lo que más le gustaba a ella. Tenía un moderno departamento pero también tenía habitaciones donde ella se podía relajar o hacer ejercicio.

Una de las habitaciones era como un estudio de baile, otra tenía gimnasio y la otra era para poder relajarse practicando yoga y reiki. Pero lo que en ese momento necesitaba ella era bailar hasta que su cuerpo no le pidiera más. Esa era la única manera en la cual ella descargaba su energía o los malos ratos que a veces solía pasar.

Puso su I-pod conectado a los parlantes y empezó a moverse al ritmo de **Jump de Madonna**, después le siguió **Wet de Nicole Scherzinger** y así con toda la música movida que tenía hasta que su cuerpo ya no podía más. Sus músculos ya no podían sostenerla, así que decidió prepararse la tina con agua caliente y sales de baño para relajarse y poder relajar sus músculos. Después de un baño vigorizante decidió irse a dormir, ya que estaba agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Chicas he vuelto pero solo por un tiempo porque estoy con mis pruebas finales y estoy demasiado estresada :(.

también les cuento que me ya pase una materia y estoy muy contenta y gracias a eso les subo un capítulo de mis dos fics como regalo por mi felicidad :)

les cuento que estoy participando en el reto de navidad de la comunidad sakuriana y les dejare ese hermoso regalo el 24 de diciembre :)

pasen y lean mi One-Shot que se llama **El Cuerpo** para que me digan si le cambio el final, puedo hacer un fic de él con final diferente. por eso les pido que lo lean y me den su opinión. Cuidence y nos estamos leyendo :)

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean agregarme a facebook me pueden encontrar como Sofista ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es completamente mía ;)**

**2- Siento mucho no haber actualizado pero en las notas de la autora les explicare el porque :)**

**3- Re-editado, siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar este fic, espero poder hacerlo lo más pronto posible, además les pido paciencia con Amor de madre. En mi perfil deje una votación, espero que allí ustedes me hagan saber que fics desean que vaya actualizando^^**

* * *

Al día siguiente, Sakura se levantó con mucha más energía, se sentía renovada. Tendría un día un poco ajetreado, ya que le tocaría hablar con varios clientes, en la tarde tenía previsto salir con su amiga Tomoyo para hablar de los preparativos que le hacían falta. Después tendría que arreglarse para la cena de negocios.

Tenía su día completamente preparado, pero como sabemos cuando uno planea lo que va a realizar en un día no siempre sale como todos queremos. Primero tuvo varios inconvenientes con sus clientes, ya que eran personas difíciles de tratar y por sobre todo duros de entender. Después, la tarde con Tomoyo fue un poco corta ya que ella tuvo que llegar tarde a causa de sus clientes, además de que Tomoyo también andaba corta de tiempo.

Luego tuvo que llegar y rápidamente tuvo que arreglarse para le cena con los nuevos inversionistas de su suegro, ya que ella era quien los asesoraba en la materia legal y después de ver lo legal Eriol sería el encargado de mostrarle las ventajas de trabajar con ellos.

Decidió que para esa cena llevaría un vestido negro, de cuello cerrado y de mangas cortas, el vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo, eso hacía que se le vieran las piernas más estilizadas, los zapatos serían negros también pero de tiras. Llevaría un pequeño bolso de mano en un tono oscuro y usaría unas pulseras que le habían regalado Eriol con Tomoyo para su cumpleaños.

Al salir rumbo al restaurant decide tomar un taxi, ya que no se sentía con ganas de manejar. Al llegar al lugar, se encontró con los 3 inversionistas, que ya estaban en la mesa esperándolos. Justo después que ella llegara, Eriol venía llegando así que decidieron entrar hasta que una voz los detuvo.

―Sakura, querida no me vas a esperar.

Al escuchar esa voz se dio cuenta que no podría manejar la velada como ella quería. Al parecer Shaoran también quería participar de esa pequeña reunión y eso la incomodaba porque después de tanto tiempo el venía como si no pasara nada. Al entrar al restaurant les acomodan en una mesa para seis personas, ya que Shaoran se incluyo en la cena.

Antes de que ella se sentara, él caballerosamente le corre la silla para que pueda sentarse, Sakura solo atina a mover su cabeza en un asentimiento. En la mesa se logra palpar la tensión entre todos ya que los hombres presentes a excepción de Eriol querían coquetear libremente con Sakura, ya ellos saben de la situación entre ella y su esposo. Pero lamentablemente Shaoran ha arruinado sus planes.

Al terminar la cena, los empresarios quedaron encantados con la propuesta y terminaron firmando todos los papeles para hacer negocios con la empresa Li. Sakura noto como Shaoran logro convencerlos de que firmaran con ellos. Se dio cuenta que él tenía un don a la hora de lograr nuevos inversionistas. Lamentablemente Sakura se vio en una encrucijada ya que no tenía en que irse para su casa.

―Veo que no trajiste auto, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu departamento.

―Mmm… no lo sé, supongo que puedo pedir un taxi para llegar a mi casa.

―Estás loca, a esta hora no es posible encontrar movilización, además crees que estarás segura viajando en un taxi en este horario. Imagínate que te pase algo. No señor, tú te vas conmigo, yo te llevare sana y salva a tu casa.

―Está bien acepto el favor.

Sakura no se sentía con ánimos de discutir con Shaoran al respecto de cómo viajaría ella, así que decidió aceptar la oferta de él. Además así aprovecharía de preguntarle si ya había cambiado de opinión. Él le ofreció abrirle la puerta y ella le agradeció su atención. Una vez que él encendió el auto ella decidió que era hora de hablar.

―Bueno gracias por llevarme a mi casa, quiero saber si ya pensaste bien las cosas y me darás el divorcio.

Shaoran se tenso al escuchar eso, no pensó que ella estaría tan deseosa de poder separarse de él. No ahora que él si quería continuar con el matrimonio.

―Ya te dije cual es mi respuesta. No te vas a divorciar de mí.

―Por favor, que te cuesta firmar los papeles. Ni siquiera necesito que lo hagas por las buenas solo tengo que decir que nuestro matrimonio no ha sido consumado para que nos den la nulidad y la que terminaría ganando sería yo. Si no lo he hecho es por la simple razón de que no querrías que la gente se terminara enterando que nosotros nunca nos acostamos. Así que déjate de ser tan imbécil y firma por las buenas, que por las malas el único que sale perdiendo eres tú.

Al escuchar esta declaración, Shaoran se enfurece y estaciona el auto para mirar a Sakura. No solo tiene el atrevimiento de recordarle que el matrimonio no se ha consumado si no que no se da cuenta, que intencional o no, hace rato lo ha estado excitando con su perfume con aroma a flores de cerezo y su vestido que deja ver unas hermosas piernas, mismas que lo incitan a esos pensamientos impuros.

Sakura al ver que Shaoran detuvo el auto decide mirarlo para saber qué le pasa, pero se encuentra con una mirada muy extraña por parte de él. Siente un pequeño cosquilleo por su cuerpo al ver la mirada de él. Pero decide romper ese tenso silencio.

― ¿Por qué detuviste el auto?

―Porque quiero dejarte bien en claro que no voy a darte el divorcio. Me importa bien poco lo que digan los demás y mis padres. Volví para tener un verdadero matrimonio contigo y no pienso firmar nada.

Al escuchar esto Sakura se enoja y termina gritándole.

- ¡¿Qué te has imaginado?! ¡Yo no soy ningún juguete al que vienes y utilizas para después abandonarlo!

Shaoran ante esta reacción no se aguanto y termina besándola. Al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, fueron muchas las emociones que sintió. Pero los labios expertos de él la instaron a abrir su boca en un beso más profundo y apasionado. Era como si él intentara dominarla. Shaoran se dio el gusto de probar su boca y sintió que eso lo excitaba aun más.

Al separarse sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sobre todo la de Sakura quien además se ruborizo. Eso a ojos de él le encanto porque su piel blanca se veía mucho mejor con ese rubor, hacia que sus ojos resaltaran aun más.

―Espero que ahora te haya quedado claro que no pienso divorciarme de ti, así que ve preparándote porque voy a exigir mis derechos maritales.

Al escuchar esto Sakura se puso aun más roja y no quiso darle la cara, ya sabía que con él, nada servía así que era preferible dejar las cosas pasar. Cuando llegaron al edificio donde ella vivía, Sakura inmediatamente se baja del auto no sin antes darle las gracias. Shaoran no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa socarrona ya que ahora sabía que su mujercita podía ser una mujer apasionada. El ya tenía claro cómo conseguir que ella terminara en su cama.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Ya sé cómo conseguir que ella termine en mi cama y además evito el problema del divorcio. No pensé que mi mujercita fuera tan apasionada, ya que me ha mostrado un lado tan frío. Pero sabía que en el fondo es una mujer apasionada. Ahora solo tengo que planear como voy a conseguir que ella termine en mi cama.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En otro lugar, específicamente en Londres:**

Daisuke Akatsuka se encontraba sentado en su escritorio mirando por la ventana esperando noticias sobre su peor enemigo. Necesitaba saber todos los pasos que él daba para poder trazar un plan que lo destruyera. Lo odiaba, él le quito al amor de su vida, le quito a su querida Misaki. Ahora él planeaba quitarle lo que más quiere.

―Permiso señor Daisuke pero su cita de las 3 ya está aquí.

―Gracias Lora por avisarme, déjalo pasar.

―Entendido señor.

La persona que entraba en ese momento era el investigador que contrato para seguir a Shaoran, el señor Akira Akino era conocido en todos lados. El mejor investigador privado que podía existir.

―Buenas tardes señor Akatsuka, espero haber llegado en buen momento.

―Por supuesto que llega en buen momento. Ahora quiero que me diga, dónde está el bastardo. Quiero saber todo lo que ha hecho.

―Bueno él en estos momentos se encuentra en Tokio, Japón. Está en su propio Pent-house, hace unos días fue a una fiesta realizada por sus padres donde además se encontró con su esposa.

―Que dice, ¿Cómo que tiene esposa?

―Así es, él lleva casado con la señorita, bueno la señora Sakura Kinomoto hace 8 años, es Doctora en Derecho, tiene su propio despacho de abogados, además de ayudar a las empresas Li en asuntos legales. Aquí le adjunto las fotos de la señora Li, es una mujer muy hermosa y nunca ha tenido algún romance, teniendo en cuenta que su marido lleva años engañándola. Sus padres murieron hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella solo tenía 19 años de edad. Tiene un hermano con el cual no habla hace mucho.

Daisuke decide observar las fotos de la señora Li. Al verla le recuerda mucho a su querida Misaki. Sobre todo por el color de cabello. Se da cuenta que es una mujer muy hermosa pero que también se ve frágil. Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpidos cuando el señor Akira le dice:

―También descubrí que la señora Li desea separarse de él por las infidelidades. Él no planea darle el divorcio, quiere arreglar su matrimonio con ella, a pesar de que ella no está dispuesta a volver con él.

―Interesante, así que por fin hay alguna mujer que no quiere estar con ese desgraciado. Muchas gracias por todos estos datos. Tenga por seguro que su esfuerzo y trabajo serán bien recompensados.

―Fue un gusto trabajar con usted señor Akatsuka. Espero que algún día nos volvamos a encontrar. Ya sabe donde ubicarme si necesita nuevamente de mis servicios.

―Claro, el gusto fue mío por ayudarme. Espero que esto quede en completa confidencialidad.

―Por supuesto, en eso consiste mi trabajo, ser completamente confidencial. Buenas tardes señor Akatsuka.

―Buenas tardes señor Akino.

**DAISUKE POV:**

Así que por fin encontré una manera de vengarme de ti Shaoran Li. Tú me quitaste lo que más amaba en este mundo, yo te arrebatare tu nueva conquista, tú propia esposa. Incluso le voy a hacer un favor a ella alejándola de ti. Voy a dejar todo listo para viajar a Japón donde planeo conocer y arrebatarte a tu esposa. Ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para mi venganza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el Pent-House de Sakura:**

Una muy nerviosa Sakura entra en su hogar, después del apasionado beso que compartió con su marido. No estaba segura que sentía en esos momentos, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados pero de algo estaba muy segura y eso era que no permitiría que el jugara con ella. Ella no era un juguete que después se vota porque ya no le sirve o porque se aburre de él.

Decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño y acostarse. Cuando viera a Tomoyo le pediría un consejo, ya que ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente necesitaba estar alerta ante cualquier movimiento que realizara Shaoran, se estaba dando cuenta que él la quería utilizar como un juguete y que ella era fácil de atrapar. Demostrado estaba cuando estuvieron a solas en el auto de Shaoran.

**Al día siguiente:**

Sakura se encuentra esperando a Tomoyo en una cafetería que hay cerca de su despacho, tenía tiempo de sobra para poder hablar con tranquilidad con ella. Mientras espera que su amiga llegue, pide que le traigan una taza de té, ya que no le gusta mucho el café. Justo cuando le están sirviendo el té llega Tomoyo un poco agitada por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para no llegar demasiado tarde.

―Sakura, lo siento pero me costó salir a la hora ―Dice una agitada Tomoyo, tuvo que sentarse para poder calmar su respiración.

―No te preocupes no llevo mucho tiempo esperando, ¿Qué vas a pedir?

―Yo quiero una taza de té igual que tú, sabes lo mal que me hace la cafeína.

-―Está bien, mozo puede traer otra taza de té por favor.

―Claro señorita, ¿Alguna otra cosa más que pueda hacer por ustedes?

―Sí, por favor puede traernos unos pasteles, quiero uno de Chocolate y mi amiga uno de Frambuesa.

―Bueno, enseguida les traigo sus pedidos.

Ellas esperan a que el mozo les traiga lo que pidieron. Cuando ya les han servido, deciden conversar tranquilamente y sin interrupciones. Sakura está muy nerviosa, tiene la necesidad de hablar con su amiga sobre lo que le paso con Shaoran-

―Bueno me vas a decir porque estas tan nerviosa, no creas que no lo he notado. Sé que cuando estás muy nerviosa te pones a comer todo lo que tenga chocolate. Así que empieza a hablar.

―Se nota que me conoces muy bien. Sí estoy nerviosa porque ayer me ocurrió algo muy "peculiar".

―Mm… haber defíneme que es "peculiar" para ti.

―Bueno te acuerdas que ayer tenía con Eriol esa cena con los nuevos inversionistas para las empresas Li. Pues resulta que se apareció mi "marido", si es que así se le puede llamar a la relación que tenemos, en la cena y ayudo a que estos nuevos inversionistas se decidieran por firmar los contratos.

―Vaya parece que está dispuesto a quedarse en Tokio. Yo no veo nada de malo en que haya estado presente en la cena, sabes que él va a ser el que herede todo, al fin y al cabo él es hijo de Ieran y Hien.

―Si lo sé, pero no solo fue eso lo que paso sino que también me llevo a mi casa y me bese con él en su auto.

―Wow, Wow, espera un segundo allí. Has dicho que te besaste con él. Porque eso fue lo que logre entender.

―Sí me bese con él. Lo peor de todo es que me gusto el beso, además termine correspondiéndole ―ante lo dicho por su amiga, Tomoyo enarca una ceja―. Sí, antes de que me besara estábamos peleando. Tú sabes que quiero el divorcio, pues al parecer me exalte un poco y terminamos besándonos. Lo peor de todo es que sé que lo hace para que no insista con el divorcio. El no quiere darme el divorcio por las buenas y al parecer le di la idea sin querer dé se puede anular el matrimonio porque nunca lo consumamos. Así que lo más probable que él haya hecho eso porque quiere terminar consumando esta farsa de matrimonio.

―Estás segura que es por eso. Tal vez ahora se dio cuenta lo bella que eres y desee tener algo contigo.

―No eso es imposible, si no me vio antes como mujer menos ahora.

―Sakura no seas tonta, sabes que eres una mujer muy deseable. No te das ni cuenta como los hombres te miran por la calle o como los mismos inversionistas de las empresas Li te miran, si parece que te quieren comer con la mirada.

―Tomoyo no digas esas cosas, ahora no podre mirar a la cara a esos hombres.

―Pero si es la verdad. Lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que tengas cuidado con él, sabes que tiene más experiencia que tú. No quiero que termines herida a causa de él. Sé que si entras en su juego la única que va a terminar llorando vas a ser tú, te conozco y sé que te vas a enamorar de él. No quiero que te hagan sufrir, eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que te hagan daño, siento que soy la única persona que te queda que te puede cuidar.

―Gracias Tomi, no quiero que te preocupes porque no voy a dejar que juegue conmigo. Era por eso que quería hablar contigo porque sabía que me dirías que no me dejara engañar por Shaoran. Te aseguro que no permitiré que me haga daño, lo único que quiero de él es el divorcio.

―Qué bueno entonces, me alegra saber que tienes claro las intenciones de Shaoran. Ahora vamos a hablar sobre los preparativos que faltan para mi boda. Estoy tan emocionada, no paro de contar los días y las horas para que llegue ese día tan especial.

―Amiga no te preocupes, sabes que todo está casi listo, solo faltan algunos detalles. Hay que esperar que llegue tu mamá para que vea el vestido que elegiste. Tienes muy buen gusto amiga. Estoy segura que Eriol se va a enamorar aun más de ti cuando te vea.

―Gracias Sakura por los halagos, solo espero que ese día todo resulte acorde a lo planeado y seré la novia más feliz del planeta.

Así se quedaron platicando Tomoyo y Sakura un rato más. Ahora que había conversado con Tomoyo se sentía más tranquila, tenía la seguridad que Shaoran solo estaba interesado en su cuerpo nada más. Pero lo que él no sabía es que ella es un hueso duro de roer, no permitiría que la pase a llevar. Ya estaba cansada de llevar esa farsa de matrimonio.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Siento mucho haberlas tenido abandonadas, pero fue por motivos de fuerza mayor. estoy teniendo problemas para conectarme a internet así que por eso no actualizare seguido.

Lo otro que sucede que estoy un poco aproblemada ya que la inspiración va y viene.

Espero que el capítulo de hoy les guste porque lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Espero que hayan pasado un hermosa navidad junto a sus familiares y amigos. Espero que este año 2013 que comenzamos sea muy bueno y les traiga muchas alegrías y ojala puedan cumplir todas las metas que se propongan ;)

Estoy trabajando en otros fics, pero que quiero dejar terminados así no tengo problemas en actualizar. el fic que no he podido actualizar ni avanzar es **El**** Volvió** ese fic me esta dando problemas ya que nuestros protagonistas estan a punto de encontrarse pero no se como lograrlo :)

Así que no se desesperen que el día menos pensado les puedo traer un nuevo capítulo ;)

Bueno me despido estoy en modalidad espía, robando internet así que mejor me voy yendo para evitar ser descubierta ;)...no se olviden que tengo uno nuevo One-Shot, es de navidad y espero que les guste ;)

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden encontrar por Facebook como Sofista[Cambie mi cuenta] ya que mi nombre les puede costar encontrarlo porque hay muchas pero por mi nick no les costara mucho ;)...también me pueden localizar en el Group's Evil siempre me doy una vuelta por allí ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp, la historia es de mi autoría.**

**2- No permito la reproducción parcial o total de mi historia son mi consentimiento.**

**3- Siento mucho la demora, en las N/A les explicaré los motivos por los cuales demore tanto.**

* * *

**EN EL HOTEL RITZ:**

Una pareja que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones estaba nerviosa esperando la información necesaria para poder reunirse con esa persona. Touya Kinomoto se encontraba caminando de un lado para el otro esperando que el detective privado le entregue la dirección de donde trabaja su hermana.

Su esposa Kaho lo miraba preocupada porque hace rato que llevaba caminado de un lado para él otro. Sabía cómo se sentía su esposo porque ella también deseaba conocer a la hermana de su marido. Había escuchado hablar tanto de ella que no podía esperar para conocerla. Sabía que su marido llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver a su hermana menor pero lo que él debía entender era que su hermana podía haber cambiado después de no haberse visto por casi ocho años.

―Touya por favor deja de moverte de un lado para el otro, me pones nerviosa ―respondió Kaho―. Sabes que pronto la verás y podrás conversar con ella para confirmar si es tu hermana o no. Solo ten paciencia y espera que el detective venga.

―Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que este tema me pone nervioso y ansioso. Yo sé que en el fondo es mi hermana pero no tengo la menor idea de cómo puede llegar a reaccionar ella. Tengo miedo que ella no quiera saber de mí, que me odie por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo.

―Oye, amor no te preocupes, ella va a comprender que no pudiste llegar a tiempo como te hubiera gustado para el funeral de sus padres, también lograra entender que al ella casarse no la pudiste ubicar ―respondió―. Solo tienes que decirle todo, como te sentiste al no poder llegar, al no encontrarla, ella te va a comprender. Solo tienes que tener fe de que así será.

Justo cuando Kaho terminaba de darle aliento a su marido siente que tocan la puerta. Al abrirla se encuentran con el detective que los estaba ayudando. Les traía información del lugar donde trabajaba Sakura para que puedan ir a verla. Con estos datos listos Touya y su esposa salen del hotel al despacho jurídico de Sakura.

En el taxi en que iban Kaho y Touya, se podía sentir la tensión del momento. Touya se encontraba muy nervioso porque después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a su querida hermana, no sabía con lo que se encontraría después te tanto tiempo sin verse. Kaho preocupada solo atina a sostenerle su mano para que él entienda que tiene en quién apoyarse.

Touya logra salir de su pequeño trance y nota que su esposa le está dando todo el apoyo con ese pequeño gesto de sostenerle su mano. Esta muy cerca de llegar a su destino, tiene el estomago revuelto, los nervios empiezan a atacarlo, todas las emociones que creía que las tenía bajo control se empiezan a desbordar.

El taxi se detiene en frente de un edificio muy lujoso, donde se puede apreciar gente entrando y saliendo. Al bajar siente que no tiene las fuerzas necesarias para seguir con ese encuentro tan esperado. Cuando está a punto de volver y pedirle al taxista que los lleve de vuelta al hotel, siente un pequeño apretón en su mano.

Es en ese instante que se da cuenta que no está solo, tiene el apoyo de su esposa, ella va a estar a su lado en el momento de ver a su hermana, así que no tiene que sentir miedo ni nada por el estilo. Se arma de todo el valor posible y decide entrar, una vez adentro se dirigen a la recepcionista para preguntar por el piso donde se encuentra el despacho de Sakura.

Una vez que tienen el número del piso se dirigen hacia los ascensores, al salir del ascensor se encuentran de frente con la secretaria de Sakura. Se acercan a la mujer para preguntar por su hermana.

―Buenos días, disculpe señorita, este es el despacho jurídico de la señora Sakura Li.

―Buenos días, así este es el despacho de la señora Li, ¿Tienen alguna cita con ella?

―No, pero necesitamos hablar con ella. Hemos venido de muy lejos para poder hablar con ella.

―Sin una cita no los dejaría pasar pero como veo que vienen de lejos, haré una excepción. Esperen aquí, voy a hablar con ella para ver si los puede atender.

La secretaria se dirige hacia la oficina, toca la puerta y desde adentro se escucha un "adelante", al entrar se encuentra a su jefa sentada mirando unos papeles muy concentrada, así que decide carraspear para que logre darse cuenta de su presencia. Una vez que logra que Sakura le preste atención.

―Señorita, hay unas personas preguntando por usted. Quería saber si las dejo pasar o les digo que pidan una cita con usted.

― ¿Quiénes son?

―No les pregunte sus nombres pero me informaron que venían de lejos para poder habla con usted.

―Bueno, hazles pasar, no tengo ninguna cita esta mañana, así que puedo atenderlos.

―Como usted diga.

Al salir les informa que pueden entrar a ver a Sakura. Touya se pone muy nervioso al escuchar eso, pero decide armarse de valor para entrar y ver a su hermana. Al entrar al despacho de Sakura, vieron una habitación con toques minimalistas pero con algunos cuadros, en el centro de la oficina se encontraba el escritorio, donde Sakura estaba sentada en su silla concentrada con un nuevo caso.

Al sentir que alguien ingresa a la habitación levanta tu cabeza y al ver allí a un hombre que se parece mucho a su hermano, se queda completamente paralizada. No puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, para ella es imposible asimilar que su hermano Touya este allí, de pie frente a ella. No se sabe quién de los dos está más impresionado, si Sakura o Touya. Hace mucho tiempo que estos hermanos no se veían que ninguno puede articular palabra o moverse de su lugar.

Hasta que Sakura logra reaccionar y se levanta de su asiento para acercarse a Touya. Sin esperarlo se lanza a sus brazos llorando, no podía creer que su hermano ha vuelto, a pesar de estar resentida con el por el abandono, no puede evitar abrazarlo. Touya que no se esperaba ese abrazo por parte de su hermana, demora un poco en corresponderle el abrazo. Él tampoco puede evitar llorar, por fin puede abrazar a su hermanita, aquella que tuvo que dejar sola con la muerte de sus padres.

No se puede imaginar lo que ha pasado su hermana, pero ahora que la encontró, no está dispuesto a dejarla ir. Sakura tiene muchos sentimientos encontrados en esos momentos, no sabe que es lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante pero que su hermano haya vuelto quiere decir algo. Sabe que deben conversar y aclarar las cosas, el resentimiento que lleva consigo, no es bueno, su hermano debió tener razones para no estar en el momento más difícil de su vida. Ahora solo deben aclarar las cosas por el bien de ambos.

Luego que ella logra calmarse, se sienta en el sillón que hay en su oficina, allí están los tres sin poder hablar, ya que las emociones están a flor de piel. Luego que todos logran calmarse Touya le presenta a Kaho, su esposa, Sakura un poco impresionada, saluda cortes y le da la bienvenida a la pequeña familia que tienen.

Deciden salir a conversar en un café cercano a su oficina, el mismo donde suele ir con Tomoyo. Kaho decide no acompañarlos, sabe que ellos deben conversar a solas para poder arreglar tanto tiempo de separación entre ambos. Los tres bajan, en recepción Kaho se despide, regresa al hotel a descansar, ya que el viaje y el cambio de horario la dejaron muy cansada. Les da la escusa perfecta para que ambos conversen a gusto, Sakura se despide de ella, invitándola a su departamento junto con su hermano para que puedan conversar y conocerse un poco más.

Luego de que Kaho se retira, ambos parten rumbo al café, allí se sientan en una mesa cercana a las ventanas. Sakura pide un té acompañado de un pedazo de pie de limón, mientras que Touya pide un café acompañado de un pedazo de pastel de moras. Se quedan mirando tomados de las manos encima de la mesa, no pueden creer que por fin estén juntos como en el pasado, cuando el camarero les trae sus pedidos, ninguno de los dos ha emitido ningún sonido.

Tienen mucho que asimilar, así que sin que lo digan prefieren comer un poco antes que logren entablar la conversación que tanto necesitan. Cuando han probado sus pedidos, deciden conversar del pasado de ambos.

―Yo… lo siento mucho. No pude llegar a tiempo para el funeral de nuestros padres, mi trabajo no me lo permitía y la salud de Kaho también me tenía preocupado. Siento tanto no haber estado contigo en esos momentos.

―Al principio me sentí muy mal, estaba sola, no sabía que iba ser de mi vida. Pero luego que me case, obtuve otra familia, esta nueva familia logro que mi dolor mitigara pero el resentimiento hacia ti era difícil de olvidar. Siempre pensé que nos habías olvidado, creí que ya no te importaba lo que pasara conmigo ―dice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

―Lo siento tanto hermanita, el trabajo me absorbió, la salud de Kaho también me retuvo. Te busque, cuando tuve tiempo, empecé tu búsqueda, pero no lograba dar contigo. Hasta que el investigador que contrate dio con una mujer muy similar a ti pero que era casada, cuando lo supe no pensé que fueras tú. No creí que te hubieras casado, cuando me mostro fotos tuyas, seguía con las mismas dudas de saber si eras tú o no. Así que me decidí en venir y aquí estoy, vine para quedarme. Te extrañe tanto Sakura ―Le toma las manos por encima de la mesa.

―No sabes lo sola que me sentí, tampoco puedo decir que mi matrimonio me trajo felicidad absoluta porque no es así. Este matrimonio es una farsa, solo me case porque necesitaba ayuda económica y mi marido una esposa que sus padres aprobaran. No sabes las humillaciones que tuve que pasar por causa de él, creo que soy conocida como la mujer más engañada del mundo.

―Pero, ¿Por qué sigues casada con él?

―Porque, al principio no quería causarles daño a mis suegros, ellos han sido unas excelentes personas conmigo y no quería entristecerlos. Luego de eso me era conveniente estar casada, así evitaba a algunos hombres que tenían otras intenciones conmigo, pero ahora él no me quiere conceder el divorcio, dice que quiere _"formar una familia conmigo"_. Aun cree que soy la niña ingenua que conoció ―dice con amargura.

―Tienes todo mi apoyo, si quieres irte lejos, no dudes en llamarme, ahora que te he encontrado no te dejaré sola ―responde mientras le da un suave apretón en sus manos para reconfortarla―. Sé que no estuve ahí para ti, sobre todo cuando más me necesitabas, pero ahora que estamos juntos, siempre tendrás mi apoyo incondicional.

―Gracias Touya, no sabes la falta que me hiciste, te extrañe tanto. Espero que ahora si podamos estar juntos como siempre debió ser ―dice con una sonrisa, mientras aun sostiene sus manos.

Mientras ellos aun estaban tomados de las manos, recordando viejos tiempos no se daban cuenta que había alguien observándolos. Shaoran había decidido ir a hablar con Sakura y empezar su plan de reconquistar a su mujer cuando la ve salir con un hombre acompañado de otra mujer. Al ver que la mujer pelirroja los deja solos decide seguirlos, al ver que entran en el café, ver como ambos tienen una cercanía que no le gusta, decide seguir vigilándolos.

Cuando ve como él sujeto desconocido toma las manos de su mujer, siente en lo profundo de su alma unos celos que lo ciegan. No puede creer que ella este de esa forma con otro hombre que no sea él, ahora empieza a entender Shaoran porque ella le pedía el divorcio.

**SHAORAN POV:**

Como permite que ese sujeto le tome las manos tan cariñosamente, no puedo creer que ella tengo otro hombre. Esta llorando con sus manos entrelazadas con las de ese sujeto, lo quiero matar, como puede permitir que la toque alguien que no sea yo. Ahora menos pienso darle ese divorcio, no me importa si lo ama, no dejaré que me la quiten. Voy a entrar ahora mismo a ese café a dejarle muy claro a ese sujeto que ella es mi esposa, no voy a permitir que me quiten lo que es mío.

Shaoran decide entrar en el café para reclamarle a Sakura sobre ese sujeto, al entrar va directamente a la mesa donde se encuentra Sakura y Touya. Una vez allí se para enfrente de ambos con el ceño fruncido, sobre todo le lanza a Touya una mirada amenazadora, cosa que Touya no pasa por alto.

―Sakura ¿Quién es este sujeto y que haces con él? ―dice con un tono de voz muy cortante―. O acaso es el hombre con el cual quieres estar, cuando me dijiste que querías el divorcio.

―Como te atreves a insinuar que estoy con otro hombre, no soy como tú ―responde muy enojada Sakura, soltando las manos de su hermano para poder afirmarse de la mesa cuando se pone de pie―. Con que cara me vienes a recriminar que estoy con otro hombre cuando tú te acostabas con toda Europa. Quien te crees que eres para venir a tratarme así adelante de mi hermano. Te informo por si no lo sabías que este "_sujeto"_, como tú le dices, es mi hermano mayor, Touya, que volvió para buscarme, hace mucho que no nos veíamos por eso estábamos de las manos. Queríamos volver a tener la relación que teníamos antes que nuestros padres murieran.

―Así que este es tu marido Sakura, diría mucho gusto pero no es un gusto conocer a quien le falta el respeto a mi hermana.

― ¿Tú eres el hermano?, pensé que eras el causante por el cual Sakura me pedía el divorcio. Siento mucho este escándalo y haberle faltado el respeto a Sakura, no era mi intención. Creo que debemos empezar nuevamente, soy Shaoran Li, mucho gusto.

Se dan las manos pero Touya le da un fuerte apretón demostrándole que no le simpatiza. Ahora Shaoran tiene un nuevo problema, ha logrado desagradar a Touya. No se le ocurrió que podía ser el hermano desaparecido de Sakura, ahora que lo miraba bien tenían cierto parecido, pero en algunos rasgos, ya que Touya era más alto, tenía el pelo color castaño oscuro al igual que su color de ojos.

Mientras Sakura, intentaba controlar sus ganas de gritarle a Shaoran lo desgraciado que es, como se atrevía a cuestionar si ella salía con otro hombre o no. Quien era él para venir a sacarle en cara eso, estaba muy molesta con él, arruino el buen momento que estaba pasando con su hermano. Tendrían que dejar la conversación para otro momento, ya que Shaoran arruino todo, además de causar que Touya empezara a fruncir el ceño, eso indicaba que no le simpatizaba ni un poco Shaoran, sobre todo cuando le conto sobre las amantes.

Ahora se venía un gran problema, ya que Touya también insistiría en que ella se divorcie de alguien como su marido.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:** hola, he vuelto con esta historia nuevamente. La inspiración me volvió, así que espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo que les traigo^^...les pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero es que no tenía la inspiración suficiente u.u...espero que les guste^^

Les informo que tal vez para el fin de semana actualice **Amor de madre,**así que espero que estén más tranquilos^^...en mi perfil deje una encuesta, así que espero que se pasen por allí y voten, me serviría de mucho que votaran para poder tener más claridad sobre cuales fics quieren que vaya avanzando por ahora^^...también en mi perfil se encuentra mi nueva historia original, así que si gustan pueden darse una vuelta por allí^^

Besos Silia ;)

**PD:** Si desean me pueden agregar a facebook, les sale más fácil encontrarme como Sofista^^[cambie mi cuenta]...si desean hablarme no duden en hacerlo, las chicas que lo han hecho saben que no las muerdo y no me molesta que me hablen y me pregunten sobre mis fics y como me inspiro ;)


End file.
